


Blame it on the Oracle

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted July 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2004

"The Oracle said you had to--"

"The Oracle said. The Oracle said," Autolycus mimicked. "Always do what the Oracle says, do you? No wonder you're constantly getting into jams and needing me to rescue you."

"Autolycus--"

"No, no. No need to thank me. That's what friends are for. One good turn deserves another. I pat your back, you pat mine. One hand--"

"Strangles the other," Hercules muttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing." Hercules pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we just get on with this?"

"If you insist." Autolycus raised an eyebrow and leaned in close. "But don't blame me if the Oracle got it wrong."


End file.
